Her Night
by Mrs.KayDeeEm
Summary: After joining a large firm in Atlanta, Michonne is feeling the stress. Rick convinces her to surrender for a stress free evening. Richonne. Fluffy (ultra fluffy) AU lemon shot.


"Grimes! Rick! Where are you?!" Shane barked. "Hey look, man, I may have failed to amuse with my sermon, but I did try. The least you could do is speak. You're thinking about that wife of yours again, ain't 'cha? "

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm really worried about Michonne. Since she went to that big firm in Atlanta she has been so stressed out." The concern was evident in Rick's voice. "The other day she snapped at me. She never does that. Last night she said she didn't want to have to make one more decision or tell anyone else what to do. She's been workin' really late _and_ on weekends. We haven't had any time to spend together. I just don't know what I can do to help her."

"You know what she _really _needs," Shane's eyebrow arched mischievously, "just give it to her."

Rick knew exactly what Shane meant. Rick was silent. _Maybe I will . . . _

Rick heard her car as she pulled into the driveway. She hadn't responded earlier, so he hoped she had read his text and was willing to play along:

_No need to make decisions, no need to lead. _

_Tonight is about you and your needs. _

_Let me love you . . . Surrender . . ._

_Meet me in the back, with an appetite._

The sound of her heels clicking along the pavers stopped short at the gate. _What was she waiting for?_ Michonne is an intelligent woman with a strong personality. He knew she was hesitating over the idea of surrendering. He texted her again:

_I love you. Trust me . . ._

He heard the gate open. Michonne inhaled sharply at what awaited her: white lights adorned the trees, flickering candles all around, white linen tablecloth, fine china and silver, and a fire in the fireplace.

"You've outdone yourself, Grimes," she beamed.

"There's nothing too good . . .," he smiled, bowing, as he pulled out the chair for her.

She glanced at her plate. Caprese salad, with tomatoes and basil he had grown in the garden. "And you made dinner too?" she sounded surprised.

"Well it's kind of hard to mess up tomatoes, mozzarella, basil and balsamic vinegar," he explained, pouring her a glass of wine.

"There are two rules tonight," he stated. "We will not talk about our work or children, and your only choice is 'yes'."

Michonne closed her eyes and swallowed her sip of wine. She stared into Rick's eyes for what seemed like forever before answering quietly, "Yes."

At first it was difficult to find anything to talk about. Silence was dotted with the clink of forks and knives against their plates. A few minutes later they were talking about news, neighborhood gossip, family members, and sharing childhood memories. They even managed to do something they hadn't seemingly done in a while—laugh until they cried. _Damn, it's so good to hear her laugh and see that smile again._

After they had finished their salads and polished off the wine, they sat together in an oversized chair. Michonne leaned back against Rick's chest, their legs lay intertwined on the ottoman. Rick leaned down and lifted up a bowl of cherries—her favorite. They continued to talk and laugh as they competed who could spit the cherry seed the farthest.

Their conversations waned as they spent a while just staring at the stars in the sky. Some were still visible despite the light from the candles and tree lights.

Eventually Michonne turned her body so that she could gaze into Rick's eyes. He placed light kisses upon and round her lips.

"This has been a wonderful night," she happily sighed.

"Oh, it's not over yet," Rick smirked. "Let's head inside."

Rick grabbed her hand and led the way into the house and upstairs, although the path was well marked with rose petals. Michonne couldn't believe what Rick had gone through to make this night special for her. She smiled warmly and squeezed his hand.

Rick led her to the bedroom. On the bed was new white, silky lingerie.

"Wait here," Rick said before heading into the bathroom, where he lit lots of little tea candles around the edge of the garden tub.

He turned on the water to fill the tub. He knew Michonne liked a lot of water and liked it hot. Rick returned to the room, where he found Michonne sitting on the edge of the bed. He put out both of his hands to help her stand. He cradled her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. He gently helped her to get undressed. With each body part that he uncovered he told her how beautiful it was and covered it in light kisses. When she was completely undressed, he led her to the tub, turned off the water, and helped her into the tub. As she slid into the water she sighed audibly, almost moaned. Rick took his phone out of his back pocket, tapped the screen a few times, and the unmistakable voice of Nina Simone filled the room, albeit at a low volume.

"It's not the Stanley Brothers, but it will do," he chuckled lightly.

Michonne sat with her knees up and her head on her knees. She wrapped her arms around her legs. She tilted her head and gave him that Mona Lisa smile as she gazed at him. _She is beautiful._

Nina sang out, _" . . . feeling good. . . "_

"Yes," Michonne sighed in approval.

Rick knelt on the side of the tub, grabbed a washcloth and soap, and filled the cloth with soap. He knew Michonne liked lots of suds. Rick moved to the side of the tub by her back. He gently kissed each shoulder blade before gently placing the cloth on Michonne's back. He massaged in big, soft circles until her back was covered with suds. Rick used his other hand to lift water to rinse her back. When there was no soap left to rinse, he replaced the kisses to her shoulder blades he had washed off. He continued to wash each stunning body part in the same manner—placing kisses, gently caressing with the soapy cloth and replacing washed off kisses.

Rick stood up at the edge of the tub. He bent over and kissed Michonne on the forehead.

"I'm going out back to clean up. Relax. Stay in the water as long as you like, but when you get out, put on the lingerie." He turned to leave.

After he left, Michonne slid down into the water with only her head sticking out of the water. A huge grin crept across her face.

Nina crooned," _Liz Taylor is not his style, and even Lana Turner's smile is somethin' he can't see, my baby don't care who knows, my baby just cares for me . . ."_

"Yes, lawd, he does," Michonne said huskily.

Michonne took a few moments to lean back and fully relax in the now tepid water. She pulled up the plug, stood up, grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around her. She blew out all of the candles around the tub and turned off Nina. She put on lotion, and as she was pulling the lingerie over her head, Rick entered the room.

"Did you start a fire in the backyard with all of the candles and lights?" Michonne joked.

"No," Rick said approaching Michonne from behind, "but we can start a fire right here." His lips brushed her neck.

She shivered. As he breathed in her scent, he helped her slide the nightie down to her hips. His hands slid back up the same path the silk had just traveled. Rick wrapped his hands around the front of her body, caressing her breasts. Michonne leaned into Rick's body. She exhaled deeply. Rick pressed his bulge onto her ass. Michonne reached behind him and grabbed the back of his thighs, pulling him in even closer. Rick turned Michonne around so that she was facing him. She grabbed him behind the neck and pulled his head closer to kiss him hard. Rick pressed his tongue against her lips, which she parted to accept it. Eventually Rick broke the suction of the kiss.

"Will you take my clothes off?" Rick shook his head 'yes', to answer for Michonne.

She got the message. "Yes."

Michonne delicately undid each button. Her hands glided across his stomach and up across his chest. She rolled her hands over his shoulders, easing his shirt down the backs of his arms. To completely slide his shirt off of his arms, she needed to get closer. She pressed her body against his. She kissed and nipped his chest as she continued to slide the shirt down and gave the sleeves a final tug to pull them from his wrists. She slid her hands back down his chest and across his stomach. Michonne gazed into Rick's eyes as she undid the belt buckle, button and zipper of his pants. She shoved her hands into the back of his pants and slipped her hands over the curve of his ass. She lightly dragged her nails along the backs of his legs and kissed trails down the front of his thighs as she pushed his pants down as she descended. Rick lifted each leg to be free of the pants which he kicked behind him on the floor. Michonne's lips retraced the same path as they headed back up Rick's thighs, her lips brushing against his bulge. Rick grabbed her by her shoulders, to stand her up.

"Tonight is about _you_," he reminded her. "Lie down on the bed" he quietly spoke.

Michonne lay in the center of the bed. Rick eased a knee to either side of her and straddled her. He placed her arms on the bed above her head. As he leaned over her, he kissed her deeply and ran his hands down the length of each arm until he reached the ends. He sat back up on the back of legs, his eyes taking in her magnificent body, her curves evident even under the white silk. He caressed her stomach, hips, and sides.

"Michonne. Look at me. Your body is stunning and you are so damn sexy."

Rick leaned back down and whispered in her ear.

"I love your breasts and feeling your nipples harden under my fingertips."

He caressed Michonne's breasts and lightly brushed his thumbs across each nipple. Michonne whimpered and moaned.

"Oh, but _there's_ my _favorite_ part," he groaned. "It drives me crazy hearing you moan. I crave you. . . Hearing what you do to me makes you wet doesn't it?" he asked sliding a hand down south to confirm.

"Yes," gasped Michonne.

Rick slid his body down hers so that his mouth could also explore her nipples. He kissed her through the silky material. He sporadically nipped at her nipples with his teeth which caused her to inhale sharply and moan each time. Rick turned his body so that he could gaze into Michonne's eyes and keep one hand between her thighs. He gingerly rubbed circles between her folds. She began to breathe faster. He increased the pressure and speed of his circles. Michonne began to pant and moan. She raised her chin and arched her neck.

"Hey, 'Chonne. Look at me." Rick requested sweetly.

She wasn't sure that she would be able to, but she slowly moved her head until her eyes could lock onto his. Rick quickened the pace again. It was hard for Michonne to maintain eye contact as she began writhing underneath his hand.

"Do you want to come?"

"Yes," Michonne hissed.

"Not yet," Rick said calmly. "Let me taste you."

Michonne rarely allowed him to pleasure her like this. She replied with a high pitched sigh.

"Yes."

Rick removed his hand and shifted so that his head was between her knees. Rick grabbed Michonne under each thigh and tugged her body closer to his mouth.

"I love your scent. That really turns me on." He could see how she glistened.

Rick's mouth and tongue penetrated her folds. His tongue rolled and flicked. His lips nipped and sucked. Michonne's hips gyrated and lifted. Moans became chocked off yelps. Rick kept at it until he could no longer keep up with Michonne's movements, unsure how much longer he could wait.

"Do you want me to make you come?" he taunted.

"Yes!" Michonne growled.

Rick freed Michonne's thighs from the tight grip he had on them. He finally took off his boxers and tossed them to the floor. He balanced his weight on his elbows as she lay on top of Michonne. As he kissed her, she forced her tongue into his mouth, draped her arms across his back and bound her legs around him tightly. Rick tried to lift up, so she released her tight grasp. He knelt between her legs. She helped guide him as he pushed into her. Michonne immediately moaned, wrapped her legs around him again and bucked underneath him. Rick matched her pace and rocked to complement Michonne's movements. It didn't take long for sensations to escalate. Michonne's high pitched squeals harmonized with Rick's grunts. Michonne's entire body tensed as she wailed. Rick's thrusts quickened until he exhaled sharply. As their panting subsided, he leaned down to kiss Michonne. He shifted on the bed to lie beside her, propping his head up on one arm.

"Did you enjoy your evening Michonne?"

Michonne leaned up to kiss Rick. "I did, but next time I'm in charge and I get to wear the holster."


End file.
